The New Generation II: Return of the Dark Dragon
by Philippine Dragon
Summary: The Dark Dragon returns and a new boy comes to Violet's school, but are they related? Chapter 14 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Generation II: Return on the Dark Dragon**

**Hi, here's my sequel, the title's enough of a summary, is it not? But then again, I have a few ideas up my sleeve… or keyboard.

* * *

**

**Chapter One/ Prologue**

A large black dragon looked into a magical screen. It showed a girl with black hair and blue eyes, it was Violet Long, the daughter of the American Dragon. "She might be a strong and interesting ally to join our army," he said.

"I don't know, master," said Chang, "She might refuse, like her father."

"We will see about that, Chang," said the Dark Dragon, "My Shades will help capture her and bring her here,"

"Don't you think she will be as stubborn as her father?" Chang asked.

"If she will be, she won't leave alive,"

"Lao Shi and Jake Long did," Chang muttered.

"What did you say?" the Dark Dragon growled.

"Nothing," Chang replied hastily.

"You doubt my plan?"

"No," Chang replied.

The Dark Dragon glared at her, "I know you do," he growled, "But there is more to it than you think." He looked back at the screen, "Violet Long **_will_** be a strong ally and she **_will _**join us,"

* * *

"Vi, until now, I still can't believe you lived through that," said Theresa, Tria for short. 

"Oh, come on!" Violet said, "You've been saying that all week!"

"But really!"

"So, what? You want me to drop down dead now?" Violet said sarcastically.

"No, but really I sti-"

Violet put a hand on her friend's mouth, "No, don't even think of saying that again, it's drivin' me nuts!"

"Fine!" Tria said after Violet released her.

"Oh, and by the way, everything Rotwood said is totally untrue," Violet said.

"I know," Tria said, "Your brain isn't exactly the size of a peanut… maybe a tennis ball,"

"Ha ha," Violet said sarcastically. She continued walking and chatting with her friend, until she bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Violet looked up and saw a boy about her age, he had jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black jacket and navy blue pants. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goin'," Violet smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, I was in the way," the boy said, "I'm Derek Draco,"

"I-I'm Violet L-Long," Violet stammered.

"Oh, cool," Derek said, "I'll see ya around sometime,"

Violet stared as he walked away. Tria noticed this and waved her hand in front of Violet's face. "Hello? Yo, Vi! Earth to Violet Long!"

"Huh? What? Watcha say?" Violet snapped out of her trance.

"You like him don't ya?" Tria said.

"I do not!" Violet retorted.

"Oh come on! It's not everyday ya jus' start staring at someone and not respond to anythin' else," Tria said.

"I liked it better when you were talkin' about how I survived," Violet muttered.

**

* * *

Well, how was that? TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Talk to him, Vi, he's the new guy," Tria urged.

"For the thousandth time- NO!" Violet slammed her locker shut. "Besides, we just met!" she lowered her voice, "How do you know if he likes me?"

"Come on, just try," Tria insisted.

"No, and besides, we might be late for Rotwood's class," Violet said.

"Fine, ya stubborn lizard," Tria muttered.

"Lizard?"

"Well a dragon's a lizard, ain't it?"

"Whatever," Violet walked off. She suddenly hid behind a set of lockers.

"Violet? Vi, where are you? I got ya violets again!" said Robert Morton. He looked around and walked off.

Once he was out of sight, Violet breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes! Escaped the Morton!" she said.

"And Vi, if he sees you out with another dude, he'll probably leave you alone," Tria said.

"Probably, but not surely," Violet replied.

* * *

Violet walked to her father's shop. She opened the door and walked in. "Hey, dad, Farrell" she said, dropping her bag on the ground. 

"So what are we doin' today?" she asked.

"Actually, we'll just be patrollin' today," Jake replied.

"Cool! Where do we start?" Violet asked.

"We can start in Magus Bazaar until it gets dark and patrol New York," Jake answered.

"Can I help?" Farrell asked.

"Of course! And if you need anything for those repairs you keep havin' to do ya can get it," said Jake.

"Thanks," the ferret said.

* * *

"She's goin' to Magus Bazaar then back here tonight," a hooded figure said. He was looking into a bowl of a potion that let him see and communicate with who he was talking to. 

"Good, you can capture her, tonight when it gets dark. Your color will blend in perfectly," said the Dark Dragon.

"Oh, I will, sir," he said, "Whatever ya say."

"Good, practice your skills while waiting, I shall cast spells on my Shades to make them stronger and more powerful,"

"Anything for me?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, after you bring her here, my son,"

"Expect her there tonight, father,"

* * *

Violet thought of the boy she'd met, he did seem like a nice guy. He was quite polite, too. '_He looks pretty good,_' Violet thought, '_I wonder if he just thinks of me as some clumsy idiot_,' 

_'__I hope he doesn't,'_ she thought. She faintly heard someone call her name.

"OUCH!" she shrieked as she felt something hard hit her head. She instinctively grabbed what she hit when she found herself high up in the air.

She was in her dragon form, hanging on to the tree branch of a tall tree. She let go and flapped her wings. She rubbed her forehead (which she hit).

"Vi, what happened? You flew into that tree head first," said Farrell, who was riding her back.

"Violet, you a'right?" Jake asked, flying closer to her.

"Yeah, just… uh… not looking where I was goin'," she said.

"Violet, you were **_facing_** that tree," Jake said, then he smiled, "What were you thinkin' about?"

"Nothing," Violet said hastily, eager to change the subject.

"I've known you long enough to know it's rarely ever **_nothing_**," he said, "And it sure doesn't **_sound_** like nothing,"

"Can we please talk about something else?" she begged.

"You sure you don't wanna tell me?" Jake asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, just watch where you're goin' next time," Jake said.

"Yeah, I will dad," Violet promised.

"Good," Jake nodded his head. He looked at his watch, "It's okay to go back to New York now, come on,"

* * *

Jake ad his daughter stood on the Empire State Building. They looked around, there didn't seem to be any trouble tonight. But they didn't see a figure behind them. 

Dark blue flames surrounded the figure and it revealed a black dragon with navy blue spikes, claws, chest and stomach. The dragon watched them.

He crept closer… and closer…

**

* * *

Ha! Now you'll have to review or I won't put up the next chapter! MWAHAHA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to spirited angel1305, RadiantBeam, melissalovesdogs and femtun12345 for the reviews.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

He crept closer. He grabbed her legs with his tail and pulled. He smiled when what he expected happened- she lost her balance and fell.

Jake turned around and saw the dragon. "Hey, is this a joke? Who a-" he stopped when he noticed that the dragon was oddly familiar. _'Where have I seen a dragon like him before?'_ he wondered.

"American Dragon, do you still refuse the Dark Dragon's offer?" the dragon asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jake asked, helping Violet get to her feet.

"I am the son of the Dark Dragon," he growled. He swung his tail at them. They both jumped out of the way. "You thought you defeated him before, am I right?"

He circled around them, "But you didn't, he lived, he survived, the Dark Dragon, the King, he shall never be defeated!" He breathed fire at Jake, who flew out of the way just in time.

"What do you want? Revenge?" Jake asked.

"No, I've come to invite Violet Long to join our army."

"In your dreams, darky," Violet crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Pl-ease! As if I'd join ya,"

"You refuse?" he said, "Just think… dragons will be on top again. All those self-centered, simple-minded humans will be eliminated! Dragons will rule!"

"Uh-huh, yeah… there's just one teeny tiny detail" she said, "HELLO! WE'RE PART HUMAN, TOO!"

The dragon began laughing, "So what?" when he stopped, he pounced and kicked her. Violet blocked it and tried to punch him, but he flew out of the way before her fist hit him. He began flying further.

"Hey come back here, ya coward!" Jake yelled.

"Don't you wanna have a chase?" He flew off, "Catch me if ya can!"

"Oh, I'll catch ya all right!" Violet began flying toward him.

"Vi, I don't think this is such a good idea," said Farrell, who'd remained silent the whole time. He'd been hiding behind her spikes the whole time, now he was on her neck and head.

"Come on! He wants to kill humans! By best bud's a humans and this g-" she stopped suddenly, when she realized what she had been about to say.

"Yes, go on," Farrell said, looking interested.

"Uh… I uh… um…" Violet tried to change the subject, "LOOK! He's gone!" She pointed to where the dragon had been earlier.

"Does **_he_** have anything to do with what or who you were thinkin' about earlier this afternoon?" Farrell asked smiling.

"Mind your own business, ferret," she growled, she crossed her arms, but remained in the air, flapping her wings.

"Fine, if it's that deep a secret," he hopped off her head and sat on her back, holding one of her spikes. "Let's go back to your dad,"

Violet nodded and turned around, happy Farrell didn't question her further. All of a sudden, a net fell on them. Violet was turned into her human form the moment the net touched her.

She began plummeting down. "Oh no!" Violet tried to transform back but couldn't, "It's a nix net." Fear gripped them as they came nearer to the ground.

A blue clawed dragon hand caught the net just before it hit the ground. "HA! Scared ya! What kind of dragon's afraid of heights?" the dragon laughed.

"I thought you were well trained!" he said.

"Drop the net, now!" Violet demanded.

"And let you go? No way!" he laughed. "OUCH!" he roared as another dragon breathed fire on his back.

"Leave her alone, darky!" Jake said.

"You're lucky I have thickly armored scales, it hurt but my scales are still okay," he dropped the net and flew off, "We'll meet again, Longs."

Once he was completely gone, Jake lifted the net off Violet and Farrell, "Are you two okay?" he asked, concern in both his face and voice.

"Yeah, we're fine dad, just a little shaky after that," Violet replied.

* * *

"Okay, come on, Jack, you can do this," Jack told himself, "If dad and Vi have dragon powers, you might too," 

"Come on," Jack tried to concentrate, "Dragon hands," He tried to imagine his hands turn into dragon ones. Jack gasped in surprise as green and gold flames surrounded his hands.

"COOL!" he said happily as the flames died down and revealed dragon hands instead of his human ones. They were green with blue claws.

"Mom! Dad!" he ran out of his room to his parents' room.

"Jack, what is it?" Rose opened the door, a look of concern on her face.

"Look! I'm gonna be a dragon too!" He showed her his hands. "Make way for another American Dragon!" he said happily.

"Jack! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him tightly, "when you reach thirteen you'll be officially trained to protect the mythical world."

"Cool! Oh yeah! Jack Long's a dragon!" Jack said. He turned his hands back into human ones, "This is **_so_** cool!" he looked up at his mother, "Where's dad?"

"He decided to go back out and do more patrolling,"

"What about Vi?"

"In her room,"

"Okay!"

He knocked on the door. When there was no reply, Jack opened it and found his sister sleeping.

"Vi! Vi, wake up, I gotta show ya something," he began shaking her awake.

* * *

"_**So, Vi, what do you do after school?" Derek asked. He and Violet were sitting at a table in a restaurant.**_

"**_Uh… well… can you keep a secret?" she asked._**

"_**Yeah,"**_

"_**I'm a dragon and I have training after school," she answered.**_

"_**Really?" Derek said, "Cool,"**_

"_**Yeah, well,"**_

"_**Want anything else?"**_

"_**No, I'm okay," Violet said, "You done?"**_

"_**Yeah, I'll pay the bill," He took out his wallet.**_

"_**Oh, you're so sweet!"**_

"_**Thanks," he move his chair closer to hers**_

_**Violet did the same. They moved closer to each other. They held hands and moved their faces closer to each other…**_

"Vi! Vi, wake up, I gotta show ya something," Violet was pulled out of her dream and into reality. She opened her eyes.

"Jack?" she said, "Watcha do that for? We were just about to-" she stopped, "N-never mind,"

"What? What were you about to do? And with who?" Jack asked.

"Mind your own business," Violet crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Oh, Vi, check this out!" Jack said excitedly. He imagined his dragon hands, "Hand of the dragon," he said. Green and gold flames surrounded his hands, then soon, Jack's green dragon hands were revealed.

"Wow, you have dragon powers too!" Violet said, then she lay back down, facing the wall, "Now good night!"

"And turn off the light on your way out," she added.

"But-"

"Good night,"

"Was your mission **_that_** tiring?" he asked.

"Yes, faced another dragon, oh, and look at the time!" Violet said, still not facing him.

Jack looked at his watch, eleven o'clock, "Fine," he turned off the light, and closed the door.

**

* * *

Well, how was that? And yeah, I just _had _to add the dream. Please review, I beg you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**To RadiantBeam, Thorn273, melissalovesdogs (love dogs? Me too!): Thank you, thank you for your reviews **

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Derek looked around in the Cafeteria, all the tables were taken. 

"Hey, invite him over, Vi," Tria said, pointing at him.

"I dunno," Violet said unsurely, "What if he's looking for someone?"

"Oh, come on! You know you want him to join us," Tria said.

"You call him then if you're so brave!"

"Fine, I will!" Tria waved her hand in the air, "Hey Derek, wanna join us?" she said, making her voice loud enough for him to hear.

He moved closer to them and took a seat, "Gee, thanks," he said, "What was your name?"

"Tria,"

"Hey,"

"You remember, Vi don't you?" Tria pointed at Violet, who was desperately trying to lower her head and hide it behind her drink.

"Yeah, I do, she bumped into me yesterday, and she was with you," he said.

"So, what do ya think of this school?" Tria asked.

"Well… it's okay, I mean I still don't have any friends here," he said.

"Ya don't?" Tria said.

"No," he said, "Or at least not yet,"

"Violet say something! Be polite!" Tria whispered.

"Uh… I… uh… Whatever you do, don't befriend Robert Morton," Violet blurted out. "Oh my gosh!" she put both hands on her mouth, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Uh… what she means is Robert Morton isn't the best person to hang with," Tria said.

"Why not?"

"He's… a bit… conceited," Tria said.

"Conceited… yeah… that's the word." Violet said. She sank lower into her chair.

"Uh-huh… yeah," Derek said. He looked at the pair. "So… what do you two usually do after class?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I-I… uh… I…" Violet stuttered

"She works at her dad's shop," Tria said before Violet could blurt out the wrong set of words.

"Well, I'm done, gotta go, bye!" Violet stood up to leave but tripped over the leg of her chair and fell to the ground. "I'm okay!" she stood up quickly, and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, see ya, bye!" she said quickly. She walked to the comfort room. "Oh, I am such an idiot!" she said. "Why do I act like that around him?" Violet asked herself.

"Aw man! He probably thinks I'm totally weird."

"I don't think he does, Vi," Tria walked in and stood beside her friend.

"I blew it, didn't I?"

"You were okay, and besides, you weren't **_that_** bad," Tria said.

**

* * *

Yeah, I know, not much action, but it shows just how shy and awkward Vi feels around Derek. And this is also probably my shortest chapter. (And I'm having writer's block again)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Vi, do ya have training again today?" Tria asked.

"Sorry, Tria, but yeah, I do," Violet said, "It's everyday, remember?"

"Yeah, I just miss hangin' out," Tria said.

"Me too, sometimes I-" Violet stopped as she felt a heavy hand grip her shoulder.

"Who was that guy you ate lunch with today?"

Violet gulped. She turned around to face Robert Morton, "Why do you care?" She asked, trying to sound relaxed.

"I thought you liked **_me_**," Robert said.

Anger gripped her as he said those words, "Liked you? What gave you that idea?" she asked, "I never **_said_** I liked you!"

"But... but what about the violets? I gave ya flowers a-and you took 'em," he said.

"Only coz you shoved them into my hands." Violet snapped.

"Fine! If you wanna be such a brat, we are through!" Robert yelled and walked away.

"Well, good riddance!" Violet yelled back. She turned around, shaking with anger, "I can not believe him! He's been doin' that all year! Finally! I'll be free! No more Morton the moron!"

"Vi, calm down," Tria put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Come on, smile," she said, "You're free to concentrate on a guy that you **_do_** like,"

Violet took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Yeah, you're right,"

* * *

"Violet Long, you are late!" Jake said, crossing his arms. 

"Uh… yeah… about that…" Violet looked at the floor, ashamed.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Uh… I uh… had a… a… an argument with Robert Morton," Violet said.

"Oh… so, did ya finally get him of your back?" Jake asked.

"Yes, dad, I finally got him off my back, he'll leave me alone at last!" Violet said happily.

"That's good to hear," Jake said, "Now, a bit of fire breath training."

"Where?" Farrell asked worriedly.

"Up on the rooftop, of course," Jake said, "I wouldn't wanna burn down G's ol' shop,"

* * *

"Aim, Violet. Focus on the target." Jake instructed, "Now fire!" 

Violet aimed and breathed out fire. It hit the center of the target "Bull's eye!" she said, "Oh, yeah! Am-dragon's here and gonna burn your rear!"

"Nice one, Vi!" Farrell clapped.

Jake smiled, remembering how he used to dance around just as happily when he was younger. "Good work! Now do a few more, then you can practice ring of fire,"

Violet hit the other targets perfectly. "Oh yeah! I did it!"

"Now, let's do the ring o' fire," Jake said, "Remember, it has to be a circle."

"Okay, got it," Violet closed her eyes and concentrated, she opened her eyes and inhaled, _'Circle, circle, it has to be a circle,'_ she thought. She breathed out a circle of flames.

"You did it!" Jake said happily, "I'm so proud of you!" he hugged his daughter.

"Thanks dad!" Violet hugged him back.

* * *

"She's improving," the dark dragon's son remarked, "If I don't catch her soon, she'll be extremely hard to capture," 

"But I have to get her away from her father, though," he said, "But how?"

**

* * *

Done with that chapter, the next one will be coming along soon, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Farrell, do you think Violet was thinking about a **_guy_**, that afternoon?" Jake asked.

"Yes, sir," Farrell replied, "She even came close to mentioning who he was that night,"

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yup,"

"Hmm… Do you think he's a **_nice_** guy, or a guy like Morton?" Jake asked.

"Dunno, sir," Farrell said, "She didn't say what he was like."

"Farrell, when we first met, didn't you say you were good at stealth?"

"Yeah, sort of,"

"How 'bout spying?"

"What fo-" Farrell then realized why, "Me? Spy on her?"

Jake nodded.

"Oh so you're playin' the role of the overprotective father, huh?"

"Uh… well… I mean don't spy on like every move," Jake said, "I mean… just find out what he's like,"

"I don't know," Farrell said unsurely.

"A whole box of biscuits might change your mind,"

"How much do you want me to know?" he asked excitedly.

"If he's nice and… ya know… basically if he's nice, polite… stuff like that, ya know what I mean?"

"Got it, chief," the ferret saluted. He jumped down from the dresser and walked to Violet's room.

"And what was that about?" Rose asked, putting a hand on her hips.

"Oh, nothing,"

"What is it with your little spy?"

Jake sighed, "Just curious… and suspicious," he added

"About what?"

"I think Violet has a crush on someone," Jake said.

Rose sighed, "Oh, come on Jake! Remember when **_we_** were her age?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Your parents and my uncle didn't bother us that much when **_we_** were falling in love," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, but what if she makes a mistake and falls in love with a Huntsboy?"

"Mistake?"

"Oh, I-I mean not that I think it's wrong for us to be togetheror anything like that, but ya know… just to be on the safe side,"

"Oh, relax, Jake, Vi's not stupid, she knows what is and isn't good, who is and isn't a good guy." Rose said.

"I guess so,"

* * *

"Violet, ya have talk to him and get to know him," Tria said, half pushing, half dragging Violet towards Derek Draco, who was getting his things from his locker. 

"No, no, I can't do it!" Violet tried to turn around and walk away.

"You can do this Violet Long, you're the American Dragon, ya hear?" Tria pulled Violet along.

"Hey! American Dragon duties have **_nothing_** to do with **_this_**!" she insisted.

Tria pushed her to Derek's side, "Say something!" she whispered into her ear.

"Uh… Hey Derek!" Violet said, "Uh… so… what're things ya like?" she asked.

"Well… I like video games an' stuff like that..." Violet didn't hear him, she only saw him, he looked so handsome to her. Violet heard music in her ears, she was blind and deaf to the rest of the world.

But one word snapped her out of her trance, "dragons,"

"Huh? What? Did you say dragons?" Violet asked.

"Well, yeah, I did," Derek said, "I kinda like dragons, ya know… fantasy,"

"Wait, hold up, what kind of dragon?" Violet asked, "the 'kill the knights, eat the damsels in distress' dragon or the good dragon that helps the mythical world?"

"Uh… the good one," Derek raised an eyebrow, "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, nothing… just… just curious," she said, _'You dummy! If you're not gonna be careful you're gonna give yourself away!'_ she thought.

"Well, enough about me, what do you like?" he asked.

"Well, I… uh… I like dragons too, and…" Violet was about to continue when the bell suddenly rang, "Oh, sorry, Derek, but I gotta go," Violet waved shyly and walked off.

"So, what'd he say?" Tria asked.

"Uh… well… about that…" Violet said.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Uh… well… actually yeah, I wasn't,"

"So what happened?"

"I dunno, I just kept lookin' at him an' I got this really weird feeling like I was just alone with him, ya know?"

"Okay," Tria said slowly, "weird," she said, "That's all I can say- weird."

"Can ya blame me?"

"Not really… I guess,"

"Hey, Violet!" Farrell said, popping out of Violet's backpack, "Oh, and I felt that way too, once. That ferret was pretty," he stared blankly into space as he thought of what happened before.

"Aah!" Tria and Violet gasped in surprise.

"Farrell, what are you doing here?" Violet asked, "And no wonder my bag was extra heavy today."

"Oh, yeah, that… I uh… fell asleep in your bag," he said.

"Dad sent you," Violet said, frowning.

"You're good," Farrell said.

**

* * *

I got the _'not listening'_ idea from Sky High and someone I know well said it was true and she felt that way a few times for someone. Anyways, more action in the later chaps, bye for now. _Falls asleep_**


	7. Chapter 7

**To HORSELUVER101: Hey, you're still reading my stories! Yay! And yeah, I was gonna write about that and I will. You like that part? Me too! You love horses? I do too!**

**To RadiantBeam: Ya, I know, and I watched that too, I loved it!  
**

**To ****melissalovesdogs: I'm glad you're still reading.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

"DAD!"

"Uh-oh," Jake said worriedly, he flinched as Violet banged the door open and stomped into the shop.

"What is with the spyin'?" Violet asked.

"I… I wouldn't call it spying,"

"Actually, you did," Farrell commented as he jumped out of Violet's bag. Jake glared at Farrell, "I'm just sayin'," he whimpered.

"Then, what do you call it, dad?" Violet asked.

"I'm just trying to make sure you make the right decision!" Jake reasoned out.

"Newsflash, father, I am not a baby anymore!" Violet said angrily.

"I know! I just want you to make the right decision!" he repeated.

"Which I can without you spying on me," Violet said, "and besides, this matter is supposed to be private! This is my business, dad!"

"It's mine too, because you're my daughter!" Jake yelled.

"Is that the only reason?" Violet asked.

"I… it's… you… it… UGH!" Jake growled in frustration, "I'll find out about this boy in my own ways if I want to, which I do!"

"Well you could have met with him talked to him yourself," Violet reasoned out, "And you could've done that, **_without_** sending spies to keep an eye on me!"

She turned around and began to stomp out. "Hey! Where are you going, young lady?" Jake yelled.

"Home!" Violet banged the door shut.

"What is with her?" Jake asked heatedly, "I'm just tryin' to protect her, ya know?"

"Well, she does have a point, sir, you could have met the guy in person," Farrell pointed out.

"Just thinkin' out loud," he said hastily as Jake glared at him.

Jake started locking up the shop, "Where you going?" Farrell asked, following him out.

"Patrolling, I'll be gone most of the night, so go and head home," Jake replied. He turned into his dragon form and flew off.

* * *

The black dragon watched as the American Dragon flew about, patrolling the city (which he'd been doing all afternoon). He turned his gaze to the house_. 'The girl is probably sleeping by this time, but then again, Jake Long might see me,'_ the dragon thought, _'Maybe I should take him out first,'_

"I am Dark Dragon's Son, I rule in the night!" he flew towards the American Dragon.

He flew over Jake, and dived down on top of him. Jake plummeted down to earth but managed to stop just before he hit the ground. "Where are you?" Jake said out loud. He flew upwards and looked around.

"Show yourself!" he growled.

"I'm right here, American Dragon," said a voice behind him. The black dragon kicked Jake's back.

Jake spun around and breathed fire at him. "You again?"

"Yes, we meet again, dragon," he tried to punch Jake, but the red dragon caught his fist.

"Why are ya doin' this kid?" Jake asked. He caught the dragon's other fist as he tried to punch Jake again.

"Because I want to," the dark dragon **(its not in capital letters coz he is _a_ dark dragon and not _the_ Dark Dragon)** kicked Jake's chest, causing him to release the dark dragon. "because I want the magical creatures to rise again."

"That's what you want, huh?" Jake kicked the dragon, but he blocked it.

"Shades attack!" he ordered. Soon black shadowy dragon-like creatures appeared and charged at Jake.

"This is just not my night," Jake muttered.

* * *

Violet tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, She groaned and sat up. _'Maybe I was a little too hard on dad,_' she thought. 

She hopped out of bed and tiptoed to her parents' room, she slowly opened the door, and saw that her mother had gone to sleep ahead, but her father was no where to be seen.

Violet sighed and carefully closed the door. "Aw man," she sighed, "I must have made dad pretty mad, he hasn't come home yet,"

She was about to go back to her room when she heard footsteps. "Dragon ear," Violet whispered.

Her long, sensitive purple dragon ear replaced her human one. She listened carefully, it sounded like the footsteps of a dragon_. 'Could it be dad?' _she thought.

'_But why would he be coming in his dragon form?'_ she wondered. Then she remembered the dark dragon.

Violet transformed into her dragon form and followed the sound. The footsteps then seemed to change direction. After a while, they stopped and she heard the flapping of wings.

"Oh no you don't," Violet ran out of the house and began flapping her wings. She flew around her house.

"Where are you?" she wondered. She landed in front of the house and looked around.

"Up here, ya grape!"

A net landed on top of her, it turned her back into her human form the moment it touched her. "Grape? Why a grape?" She asked, trying to untangle herself.

The black dragon lifted her and the net up, "Because grapes are purple and that's the color of your dragon form," he replied, "And those are a few words of wisdom from darky," he said sarcastically.

Violet glared at him, "What've you done to my dad?"

"None of your business," he growled.

"Let me go!" She yelled, she began struggling and wriggling, making it hard for him to hold on to the net.

"Stop that!" he roared.

"Make me!" Violet tried to reach his neck, but the dragon held the net higher.

'_I am so gonna regret this!'_ Violet thought. She grabbed his clawed hand and bit it. The dragon dropped the net in surprise.

Violet stepped out of the net spitting and coughing, "Ech! Yuck! Blech! Dragon hands taste horrible!"

"Prepare yourself, American Dragon," the dark dragon growled.

"How **_late_** are you?" Violet asked, shifting into fighting stance in her dragon form.

"That comical sense of humor will be drained from you soon, Violet Long," the dragon aimed a kick at her, but she blocked it with ease.

"Sorry, but I'm keeping it with me, Black Ugly," Violet tried to punch his chest but he jumped backwards before she could hit him.

"Isn't that supposed to be Black Beauty?" he kicked her stomach.

Violet groaned but continued attacking. She punched and kicked, but he blocked most of them. "Yeah, but that doesn't apply to you," Violet swung her tail at him.

The black dragon hadn't expected it and was hit painfully in the chest. "Yeah, the American Dragon's here to kick your rear!" she laughed.

The dragon angrily breathed fire at her but she just flew out of the way. She landed behind him and breathed fire. "Correction- here to burn your rear!" she laughed.

"Funny," he said sarcastically, "But I'd had enough," he growled, "Shades attack!" Black, shadowy dragon-like creatures formed from thin air and charged at her.

"Hey, no fair!" Violet kicked at a Shade that crept up behind her. She punched another and swung her tail at several. Every time she hit a Shade it would disappear and reappear again.

"This is so pointless!" Violet growled, kicking another Shade. It disappeared and reappeared only to attack her again. Violet punched several more Shades before facing the dragon, who looked very annoyed by now.

"I underestimated you Violet Long," he said.

"Yeah, ya sure did," Violet said, facing him. A Shade kicked the back of her head. Violet winced and kicked it, rubbing the back of her head. _'One thing you never seem to learn, Vi,_' she thought as she punched another Shade, _'watching your back'_. She made a split kick and hit two Shades.

The dragon growled and called out more Shades and soon they were all surrounding her. "So ya want a piece of me?" she said.

"Sorry but ya can't have one. She began kicking and punching, occasionally swinging her tail at them.

But soon what they were waiting for happened. Violet began to grow tired, but she wouldn't give in. She kicked at the dark dragon who joined occasionally.

She'd been fighting for over an hour and was panting heavily. The dark dragon noticed this, "Give up?" he asked.

"Never," Violet panted, "Never… never ever… ever ever never," she swung her tail at them. "Not... in… a million years!"

"I have one thing to say," the dragon said.

Violet didn't reply, she kicked several Shades, panting heavily.

"Good night," the last thing Violet so was a large blue clawed fist before she blacked out.

**

* * *

Well how was that? And was it long enough? I'm not sure, but I think this is my longest chapter ever.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**To HORSELUVER101: Thanks, and yeah, they'll do their best. Like horse stories? I love Black Beauty **

**To RadiantBeam: Yeah, they kinda will, oh, and Jack's going full dragon here.**

**To Thorn273: Okay, I will, here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Jack woke up thinking it would be a fun Saturday today, he yawned and sat up. He took his watch from his bedside table. He looked at the time; it was nine o'clock in the morning. He got up from his bed and went to check if Violet was still asleep.

"Hello? Vi?" Jack opened the door to her room. It was empty. "She must already be awake," Jack said, closing the door.

He walked into the kitchen to find his mother and Farrell pacing around worriedly. "Mom, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"You're father hasn't come back yet and Violet's gone too," Rose replied. Farrell only nodded in agreement.

"Violet's gone again?" Jack said, "But this time it's not my fault, I swear!"

"No one's accusing you, Jack," Rose took the phone and hastily dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Haley! Thank goodness you're awake!" Rose said happily, "Listen, I need your help,"

"What's wrong, Rose?" Haley asked, concerned.

"Jake and Violet are missing," Rose said.

"Where do we meet?" Haley asked.

"Let's meet here, at home, discuss where we'll search then search,"

"I'll be right over!"

"Thanks, bye,"

"Bye, Rose," Haley said.

Rose put down the phone.

"Mom, can I please help?" Jack begged.

"No, you'll be staying with Uncle Spud."

"But mom, I already have my dragon powers!"

Rose sighed, "Okay, then," she said, "Show me,"

"Uh… okay," Jack tried to imagine himself as a dragon, "DRAGON UP!"

Green and gold flames surrounded him as he transformed into his dragon form. Rose gasped as the flames died down and revealed a green dragon with a yellow chest and belly, blue claws, and spikes that were a color between yellow and gold.

"Cool! Oh yeah! I did it! Full dragon!" he said happily.

"Having your powers is one thing but **_controlling_** them is another," Rose said.

"Please? Can't I help? I can use the battling skills I learned in the Huntsclan," Jack begged.

"Don't even say the word," Farrell said shuddering.

"Oh, all right," Rose sighed, "But you have to stay with your Aunt Haley and Farrell," she said sternly.

"Fine," Jack grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Don't you talk like that, young man," Rose scolded, "Just be happy I let you come,"

* * *

"Whoa!" Jack said nervously. 

"Jack, just concentrate! Flap your wings," Haley instructed, "Up, down, up, down, up, down, just repeat that in your head, up, down, up, down,"

"Got it," Jack said, flapping his dragon wings, "Up, down, up, down,"

They were flying around in Magus Bazaar since they couldn't fly in the city during the day. "Hey, what's that?" Jack asked, pointing at a red figure in the distance. It lay on the riverbank just outside of Magus Bazaar.

"I dunno," said Farrell

'_No, please don't let it be Jake,'_ Haley thought, she gulped and slowly flew down, "Let's find out,"

Haley landed perfectly on the ground while Jack crashed head first, Farrell screaming along with him. Jack stood up groaning, "I still have to practice la-" he stopped when he realized that the red creature on the ground was his father in his dragon form.

"DAD!" Jack yelled running over to his father.

"Jake, please be alive," Haley said, she pulled him away from the river. "Jake! Wake up!" she splashed water onto his face.

Jake groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "H-Haley? Jack? Farrell?" he said weakly, "H-how'd you find me?"

"Jake, are you all right?" Haley asked.

"What happened?" Farrell asked.

"I guess my fighting skills are a little rusty against Shades and a dragon gone bad," he said trying to smile.

"Jake we'll get you some help," Haley said.

"I'm okay, sis," Jake said.

"JAKE! You're covered in bumps, bruises and scratches, how can you possibly be okay?" Haley exclaimed.

"Girls, nothing can be hidden from them, right, Jack, Farrell?" Jake chuckled.

"I agree dad," Jack smiled.

"Me too," Farrell smiled.

"Come on Jack, help me get your father to the clinic," Haley said.

Jake's smile then vanished. "Wait, where's Violet?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah, that," Jack said, "Violet's missing too,"

"Aw man!" Jake groaned.

"Don't worry Jake, we'll find her," Haley said, helping her brother up, "Now turn back into your human form," Haley ordered.

"No, Haley, this isn't something that simple," Jake said, turning back into his human form, "The Dark Dragon, I think he's back and there's something else,"

Haley picked her brother up, "What?"

"Hey! Put me down, Haley!"

"No, Jake I'm carrying you to the clinic with or without your permission,"

"The Dark Dragon has a son," Jake continued.

"WHAT?" Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah, he does," Farrell added.

"Wait, hold on, who's the Dark Dragon?" Jack interrupted.

"A crazy dragon trying to take over the world and destroy all human beings," Haley replied.

* * *

Violet groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her arms and wings were chained to her side and back tightly. She found herself lying on a hard, cold floor in her dragon form. 

She finally managed to stand up after falling several times. "Where am I?" Violet wondered. "Another dungeon, maybe. No, probably,"

Soon the door opened and in walked a large black dragon. Violet felt her blood run cold as the dragon walked towards her. "Good morning, Violet Long," the dragon said in a deep voice that sounded a lot like a growl.

Violet gulped and took a step back. "Has your father told you anything about me and my army?" the dragon asked.

Violet shook her head. _'Army?'_ she thought, _'that doesn't sound good,' _

"I am the Dark Dragon and I have been raising an army to destroy humans and take over the world," he said, "Mythical creatures will be on top again, don't you want to join us? You won't have to hide you powers anymore, no more training secretly, no more bans about not using your powers here and there."

'_Don't be afraid,'_ Violet thought_, 'Don't be afraid,** fear** is the **last** thing you should be feeling right now,'_ She gulped, trying to push her fear away, "No," she said.

"No? Why not?" the dragon asked.

"One, we're already part human if you hadn't noticed, and two, after I've been attacked, knocked out and chained up, ya think I'd still join you?" Violet said, her fear draining slowly.

"You will join us, Violet Long, you _**will not**_ follow you father's and your great grandfather's footsteps," The Dark Dragon growled, "I'll make sure of that,"

"What did you do to my dad?" Violet asked, her fear replaced by anger as she thought of her father. How she wished she could have apologized to him.

"Your father? Jake Long?" the Dark Dragon began laughing, "He's dead, my son attacked him tossed him into some river,"

"No," Violet whispered. Her legs seemed to turn to jelly as she heard his words. She fell to her knees, she wanted to cry, _'No, Violet, not now, not in front of **him**,'_ she thought.

"I can break you down, girl," the Dark Dragon circled around her, "I can turn you into an emotional wreck," then he smiled, "That's if you refuse, but if you join us, your life, your family-what's left of it- will be spared,"

Violet blinked back tears, "No, I don't believe you, you lie," she stood up, "As long as I live I will not join your army," she growled.

"I'll leave you to think about my offer, if you still behave that way when I return in an hour or two, prepare yourself for another big surprise." The dragon walked out of the dungeon, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen anything suspicious or strange happen last night?" Rose asked a goblin. 

"If I did what should I get for tellin' ya?" he asked.

Rose pulled the collar of his shirt, "Just tell me!" she growled.

"All right, fine, fine! I saw a violet dragon fighting this black one, then the dragon called these shadow things and they attacked her, the purple dragon put up a good fight but was knocked out afterwards." The goblin said.

Rose released him, "What did the purple dragon look like?"

"Hey, lady, it was dark that night!"

"What you could see then!"

"Well… she looked a bit like Jake Long, that kind of tail and spikes. That type of snout, but I couldn't see anything else." The goblin shrugged.

"Were the spikes red?" Rose asked.

"I… I think so," the goblin said.

"Where'd the black dragon take her?" Rose asked, concern in her voice.

"I dunno, he carried her off, didn't see where," the goblin shrugged and hastily started walking off.

* * *

"Father, she doesn't wanna join, can't you just do it already?" asked Dark Dragon Jr. **(since they'll be talking to each other, I'll add Jr. to the end of the son's name every time he talks) **

"Patience my son, I want to toy with her and tear her heart apart first," The Dark Dragon replied.

"What's the point in that?"

"It's fun, seeing your victim in pain fills one with pleasure," The Dark Dragon replied.

"Yeah, but can't you just attack her? Ya know… physically?" Dark Dragon Jr. asked

"Physical wounds can be deep, but emotional wounds go deeper," The Dark Dragon replied.

"I still don't see why you don't wanna do **_it_** in an instant," Dark Dragon Jr. muttered.

"Teenagers today," the Dark Dragon grumbled, "You always want to do things at an instant, but we are doing this my way, and you will obey your father, young man,"

"Whatever, dad," his son replied.

**

* * *

Well that's all for this chap, and don't forget to review, I love getting 'em! The identity of Dark Dragon Jr. will be revealed in the next chapter. Feel free to give me your guesses. **


	9. Chapter 9

**To RadiantBeam: Yes she _will_ fight _someone,_ and yeah, she _will_ defend one of her children. **

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

"Violet what is your decision?" The Dark Dragon asked, his son waiting impatiently behind him.

"I said it before, I'll say it again- no," she growled.

"Would you like to know who this boy really is?" The Dark Dragon asked, pointing at his son.

"No," Violet replied.

"He is someone you know," The Dark Dragon continued, "someone you like,"

"How do you know who I like?"

"I'm Derek Draco, Vi," the Dark Dragon's son shape-shifted into Derek Draco.

"No, this can't be happening." Violet whimpered.

"Oh, but it is, girl," Derek laughed.

"All this time you were the Dark Dragon's son?"

"Well, duh!" Derek said smiling.

"Now, do you still refuse? I know where your mother and brother live, I know where your best friend lives," the Dark Dragon said, "I can have them executed,"

Violet didn't reply.

"Knowing her, she still might not join," Derek said, after a long silence.

"Fine," the Dark Dragon said, "Look at me, Violet,"

Violet kept her eyes on the ground.

"Look at me, Violet Long," he growled, lifting her head so she was looking straight at him. "Look into my eyes," he growled.

Violet stared at the Dark Dragon's glowing yellow eyes, they were cold and heartless and not one sign of warmth and kindness could be seen. But somehow, Violet couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. She felt like his eyes were magnetic, and they kept her eyes on his. She stopped struggling, stopped moving and just stared at his cold yellow eyes.

Derek and his father smiled as her blue eyes turned into glowing red ones. "Now, do you still refuse to join my army?" the Dark Dragon asked.

"No, I accept your offer, master," the violet dragon smiled.

**

* * *

Yes, I know, it's a bit of a weird hypnotism thingy, but tell me what you think, oh and this isn't even done yet**

* * *

"I'm fine," Jake insisted, sitting up. 

"Stay here, Mr. Long, you need to rest," the nurse (a phoenix) pushed him back down.

"But my daughter is in danger!"

"Your sister and the other dragons will take care of it, sir."

"Don't worry dad, we'll find her," Jack reassured him.

"Oh, and Jack I forgot to congratulate you," Jake said.

"For what?" Jack asked, confused.

"You're a dragon, and you were able to transform into your full dragon form," Jake answered.

"Oh, thanks, dad," Jack said shyly.

Rose burst in, and hugged her husband, "Oh, Jake I'm so glad you're alive,"

"D-did you find Vi?" Jake asked after Rose released him.

"No, but a goblin told me he saw her taken away by a black dragon." Rose answered.

"A black dragon! Oh no, Rose, she must've been taken by the Dark Dragon's son," Jake said.

"Oh no, you are in no condition to go around searching for Violet," Rose said.

"But-"

"Jake, you're behaving like Jack, Haley and I will find her," Rose said, "You ju-" she stopped when a loud crash was heard. "What on earth was that?"

"Mom, I think you'd better take a look at this," Jack said, looking out the window.

"What is it?" Rose wondered as she walked to the window. She gasped when she saw violet dragon running about breaking and breathing fire at anything in the way. The dragon seemed to be leading an army of trolls and goblins.

"No, it can't be," Rose whispered. She ran out of the clinic and pushed her way to the dragon.

"Hey! You!" Rose yelled.

The violet dragon turned it's head toward the voice. Rose gasped when she saw glowing red eyes with out pupils. She recognized every bit of the dragon, it was Violet, but her eyes were completely different, red and evil.

"Violet?" Rose said unsurely.

"Hello, mother," Violet said coldly, "I was looking for you,"

"Violet, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"I joined the Dark Dragon's army, I'll destroy every normal human being, and you are one of them," she said coldly. She faced the army and said, "Go on and get to the city, you'll meet our master there, and we will start to put his plan into action." The army saluted and walked off.

"Now, where were we?" she said facing her shocked mother. "Any last words? I hope you said your goodbyes to dad as well, for refusing to join and trying to destroy the Dark Dragon, he too, will be killed."

"Violet, what has gotten into you?"

Violet didn't reply and swing her tail at Rose, who jumped out of the way. "I thought you were from the Huntsclan, you should be good at **_attacking_**," She kicked Rose and faced Jack who'd been watching the scene.

"Oh, hello, brother, wanna join?" Violet jumped and kicked Jack's chest. "Hey, former Huntsboy don't you wanna attack your older sis?" She batted him with her tail, and punched him multiple times.

"What? Too inexperienced as a dragon? Can't fight your own sister?" She breathed fire at him, "You can join the army if you wanna, Jackie,"

"No way, José," he said flying upwards.

"You can fly but you can't hide," Violet flew up towards him and attacked him. Jack blocked as many attacks as he could but had a hard time flying and fighting at the same time.

She kicked his face and leapt on top of him. She then dug her sharp dragon teeth into his wings. Jack roared in pain before crashing down to earth. "I'll stop, Jack, if you join the army,"

"No, I won't," Jack said weakly.

Violet clutched his throat and raised him up, "Wrong answer," She tightened her grip. "Still don't wanna join?" she asked as he began gasping for breath.

"Put him down, dragon!" came the voice of an angry Rose. She kicked Violet's arm, causing her to drop her brother. "You are not the Violet I know, you don't deserve the love and respect I give her!" Rose jumped and kicked the dragon multiple times.

"Whatever he did to you, I want to know how to reverse it!" Rose growled, punching the dragon's face.

"You're right, I'm not the Violet you know and love," said the dragon. She swung her tail at Rose, who jumped out of the way, "I'm the new and improved Violet."

This angered Rose even more, she was no longer fighting as the gentle and fair Rose, she was fighting as the vicious Thorn. She fought with the strength and viciousness of Thorn, but with the brain and anger of a mother protecting her family, of Rose protecting her son. "You leave my son alone!" she growled She attacked the dragon using every skill and move she had learned as a Huntsgirl.

"Rose what are you doin'? Violet might still be in there!" Jake said. He had run out of the clinic against the nurse's wishes but he told her was feeling better.

"Sorry, Jake but I don't know how to reach in there!" Rose/Thorn said, blocking an attack from the dragon.

"I'll ask Haley," Jake said, turning into his dragon form and flying off.

"I'll keep her busy," Rose replied as she continued to fight the dragon, the dragon that had once been her daughter, the dragon who had suddenly turned into an evil and heartless monster, the dragon who attacked her son, the dragon who attacked it's own family members. These thoughts gave Rose the power, speed and skills she thought she'd lost.

**

* * *

Well, that ends this chapter, tell me what you think, please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**To melissalovesdogs: Thank you**

**To HORSELUVER101: Yeah, I know :) **

**To RadiantBeam: Ouch, I hope someone caught you. Yeah she did. Yes, Rose and Jake will get the real Violet to come out, with a little help from Haley.**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

"Haley, did you find anything?" Jake asked excitedly. He, Farrell and Haley were in the library trying to find out what had happened to Violet.

"I'm looking! I'm looking! Researching isn't something to be rushed, why do you think I would always start doing my homework the moment I got home?" Haley said, annoyed.

"But what do you think they did?" Jake asked, flipping trough the pages of a book. On a normal day he'd have fallen asleep by now, but this was definitely **_not_** a normal day. "Hypnotism? Or do you think she was possessed? Or mind control?"

"I dunno," said Farrell. He turned the page of the book he was reading, it was entitled _Mind Control: Have Your Minions' Minds Completely Under Your Control_.

"I'm not sure, but I think its hypnotism," Haley said, she paused to think, "Yes! I think I came across a book of it once!" she began looking through the book titles on the shelves.

"Jake, can you ask the librarian if there was a black dragon who borrowed a book here once?" Haley asked, "I'll be in the Dark Arts section," she said and walked away.

"I thought **_I_** was the older sibling," Jake muttered as he walked off to the librarian.

"I did too," Farrell agreed.

"Excuse me, but did a black dragon come here and borrow a book recently?" Jake asked as calmly and politely as he could.

"Why, yes, if I remember correctly it was-"

"JAKE! JAKE! I FOUND IT! GET OVER HERE!" Haley said excitedly.

"Oh, and can you remind your sister this is a library, shh!" said the librarian.

"Yes, ma'am," Jake said before running off to his sister, Farrell running behind him.

"What?" they asked excitedly.

"Come, take a look at this," Haley said, pointing at a page in the book. Farrell climbed onto a shelf and leaned over. He smiled.

Jake leaned over and took a look, he read it carefully before saying, "I dunno how you did it, Haley, but you did it!"

* * *

Rose fought as well as she could, but she soon grew tired. "Not as young as you used to be, huh?" said the dragon. 

Rose didn't reply as she ducked and saw the dragon's tail fly over her. "Getting tired, mom?" the evil Violet asked. She laughed when her tail came back and hit Rose's head.

Rose tried to stand up again but her body wouldn't cooperate. Her limbs were weak from attacking and defending, ducking and dodging, running and jumping. _'Get up, Rose!' _she thought.

"Too tired and weak? Now you know that a dragon is much stronger than a simple minded human like you," Violet laughed.

'_Simple minded? No one calls you that and gets away with it!'_ she practically screamed it out in her mind. _'I'm too tired, I can't fight anymore, my body can't take anymore of this,'_ another part of her mind reasoned out.

"Can't take anymore of this, mommy?" the dragon clutched Rose's throat and raised her off her feet. Rose struggled but was too tired to make the dragon let go.

"Any last words?" Violet asked.

"Put her down!" said a voice.

The dragon turned her head in the direction of the voice. There stood Jake, Haley and Farrell. Jake was holding a thick book of some sort.

"_Redeo, reverto ut da unus prius. Quasso da magus, procedo, Violet!" _said Jake, reading the words from the book.

The dragon released Rose. Her red eyes slowly turned into their natural blew color and shape. "Oh," Violet groaned, "What happened?" she rubbed her head. She felt like all the information in it was all messed up.

"MOM!" she screamed when she saw her mother on the ground. It all came back to her. She had attacked her mother and brother; she didn't know why, that part was blurry.

"Rose!" Jake ran over to them.

"V-violet," Rose held Violet's purple dragon hands weakly.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Violet sobbed, tears running down her violet dragon cheeks.

"It's all right, Vi," Rose replied softly, "It wasn't you,"

"But mom, if dad hadn't done what he did I could have…" she lowered her voice, "killed you," she said those two words so quietly that her parents just barely heard it.

"Violet, stop being so hard on yourself," Rose said, "I forgive you,"

"Thanks mom," Violet hugged her mother tightly, "I love you and I'd never ever do that intentionally."

"I know Vi, I know," Rose said gently. She wiped a tear off her daughter's cheek, "It's all right, I'm still here, alive. Jack's still okay too," she said, pointing at Jack who was being carried by Haley in her dragon form.

Haley gently lowered Jack and put him down next to his family. Violet hugged her brother. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's okay, Violet," Jack smiled, hugging his sister back.

"Yes, Violet, we've forgiven you already," Jake said, joining the hug.

Rose joined in. "No matter what happens, we'll always forgive each other."

"Uh… as much as I'd hate to interrupt this," Farrell said, "but we've still got a city to save."

Violet's eyes widened, "Oh no! If we don't stop them they're gonna put the plan into action! And I've seen his army; he has lots of dragons under his control, a lot of them were hypnotized like me."

"Then we'll race our own army, I've done it before and I can do it again, this time with you guys to help," Jake said determinedly.

**

* * *

Yes, I know, not as long as the others, but at least tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**To RadiantBeam: Yeah, pretty much**

**To melissalovesdogs: I got the words from an on-line Latin to English, English to Latin Dictionary. I can't remember what it meant but it was something like come out, break the spell... etc. something like that.**

**To HORSELUVER101: Thanks! **

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

"Yo, listen y'all, the Dark Dragon's back an' ready to attack, anyone able to fight get over here, we need an army to help defeat the Dark Dragon," Violet yelled so all would hear.

"How do you know we'll be able to fight the Dark Dragon?" asked a cat.

"I don't," Violet said, "But I do know that that shouldn't stop us form tryin'. Now, who's with me?"

There were mumblings from the crowd. "Don't you think the Dark Dragon is too strong to be defeated by now?" asked a griffin.

"Oh, come on! Are y'all givin' up already? You didn't even start fighting yet!" Violet said, "Just try, we still have a chance of bringin' the jerk down! Just believe you can do it."

"Boy, that sounds clichéd," Violet added, "but that ain't the point! Come on can you imagine what'll happen if DD took over? He'll either destroy or hypnotize anyone in his way. Freewill might not exist anymore if he took over." She crossed her arms and waited for their response.

"I'll join your army against the Dark Dragon!" said a wolf.

"Me too," said another wolf.

"Good, anyone else? We can't exactly bring down DD's army with a few wolves." said Violet.

"I'm in." said a griffin.

The griffin nudged another griffin next to him, "I'm in," the other griffin said hastily after seeing his companion glare at him.

"Count me in." said a dog.

"Me too,"

"I'll help."

"So will I!"

"We'll join you, dragon!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me uh… what comes after three?"

"Four, you dummy!" growled a tiger.

"Fine! Me four!"

Soon all those in the crowd volunteered to join the army. Violet nodded, a smile on her face, "Now listen up, go back to your homes and gather up anything you can use to fight- weapons, wands, potions and whatnot, got it?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

Violet stuck her tongue out, "Yeah, whatever, just don't call me that!"

"Sure, dragon."

"Now, **_that_** sounds better!" Violet smiled

* * *

"Okay… uh… um… didn't you see an army of geeks just pass by?" Jack said to a crowd gathered around him. 

"Well, duh! Do you think we're blind, dragon?" asked a goblin.

"That was the Dark Dragon's army an' if you don't help stop him he's gonna take over the world!" Jack said.

"So, you want us to join your army? Is that what you're saying?" said someone from the crowd.

"Yes."

"You want us to help you?"

"Yes!"

"You want us to fight the Dark Dragon?"

"YES!"

"You want us to get killed?"

"Ye- no! NO! NO! NO!" Jack said getting annoyed, "What I do want is for ya'll to **_think_**! If the Dark Dragon takes over the world, you won't be able to **_move_** without his permission!"

"Kid, is this a practical joke?"

"NO! What is the matter with you people? DD wants to take over the world and destroy all human beings!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Whoa! Cool it hothead! Fine we'll join you, but what's in it for us?"

Members of the crowd nodded in agreement.

"This is **_so_** annoying!" Jack muttered, "The Dark Dragon is one bad dude! You don't want him to win do you?" he yelled.

"Kid does have a point," a hippogriff muttered to his companion, "All right, we'll join your army," he said.

"Finally! Anyone else wanna join?"

"Fine," said a reluctant cat.

"Yeah, we'll join,"

"We'll bring the jerk down… or at least try."

Soon all decided to join, though some reluctant ones were persuaded by their friends.

"Okay, finally, now, what I want you all to do is go back to your homes and get anythin' you can fight with or use to win," Jack instructed.

"This just might work!" Jack whispered happily.

**

* * *

Yeah, I know, totally short, maybe even a bit pointles, but I had a major writer's block, anyway, review and please be gentle. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Uh… Hi! Yeah, I know long time, but I had writer's block and I got distracted reading Spider-Girl comics (go Spider-Girl!) and Series of Unfortunate Events. **

**Anyway, thanks YFWE and melissalovesdogs for your reviews.**

**Oh and by the way, do you think the rating is still okay or should I raise it?**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

"You will die pathetic being," Derek clutched the man's throat tighter.

"HEY! Put the dude down, Derek!" Violet growled.

Derek dropped the man, "Y-you… you're not hypnotized anymore!" he said shocked.

Violet clapped her hands, "You're not as stupid as I thought after all!" she said sarcastically.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" he asked, swinging his tail at her.

Violet ducked, "Both," she jumped as he attempted to kick her legs.

"Are you trying to stop my father's army? You and what army?" he asked.

Violet pointed at an army of mythical creatures attacking **_his_** army of mythical creatures. "**_That_** army," she said.

Derek's glowing yellow eyes widened, "No!" he estimated the number of their army before smiling.

"What're ya smilin' at?" Violet asked.

"Is **_that_** all?" he asked.

Violet didn't expect this, "I-it might be," she said.

"Ha! We have reinforcement on the other side with Chang." He laughed.

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Chang? Who the heck is Chang?" Violet asked.

* * *

"Dad, mom, I think ya better check this out!" Tria pointed at the television. 

"What is it sweetie?" Spud asked walking over.

"Yeah, what's up?" Trixie asked, joining them.

"An army of creatures we never thought existed have began attacking downtown. A large black dragon appears to be the leader." said the news reporter.

"The Dark Dragon!" Trixie and Spud gasped.

"But it appears there is another grouping attacking the black dragon's army. This violet dragon attacked a black one who was strangling a man."

The television showed Violet fighting a black dragon that looked very similar to the Dark Dragon. Violet seemed to be putting up a good fight until he called out his Shades.

Violet appeared to have said something before being kicked into a building by a Shade.

* * *

"GRR! That's it! Shades, attack!" Derek said angrily. His Shades appeared surrounded Violet. 

"This is **_so_** not my day," Violet muttered before suddenly being kicked by a Shade.

Violet landed on an office table. She rubbed her head, "That hurt! You're gonna pay, darky!" Violet growled. She turned around to face a business woman who stared at her and the broken table.

"Oh, and sorry about the table, hope my spikes didn't tear up any of your work." Violet said before flying out of the building to continue her fight with Derek.

* * *

Violet kicked the Shades then hit the dragon's head with her tail. 

"WOOHOO! Go, Vi!" Tria cheered.

"Maybe we should help them." Spud said.

"Spud, that's a crazy idea!" Trixie exclaimed, "Jake's out there, too, so count me in." she smiled.

"Can't I come?" Tria asked.

"No," Trixie answered.

"But-"

"No,"

"Come on, Trix, let her, we were about her age when **_we_** took on darky." Spud reasoned out.

Trixie sighed, "Oh, all right," she said reluctantly.

* * *

"You're stronger than I remember." Violet remarked, as she stood up from a pile of rubble that was once a bench. 

"I'm glad you noticed, dad finally gave me that potion after he hypnotized you." Derek smiled.

"Say what?" Violet said, "What potion are you talkin' about?"

"None of your business."

"Vi, can I help in anyway," said a voice behind them.

"Oh, look it's your best friend, say goodbye to her, Violet." Derek smiled. "Oh, wait, I change my mind, why don't you two perish together." He kicked her toward Tria.

The two hit a building that was already weakened by Violet and Derek's battle. "TRIA!" Violet screamed, she pushed Tria away as the ceiling collapsed, the entire building fell.

* * *

"Rose, ya brought some reinforcements?" Jake asked. 

"It took sometime before I finally convinced them to join, the fact that they'll be fighting side by side with their prey made them reluctant." Rose replied.

She ducked as a troll's fist flew above her. "But the fact that they'll be attacking another dragon got them going."

"That's good to hear," Jake said. He looked around, "Have you seen the kids?" he asked.

"No, I thought they were with **_you_**." Rose said.

"But I thought they went with **_you_**." Jake said, confused.

"We'd better find them, they could be hurt!" Rose said worriedly.

**

* * *

How was that? Sorry if I have any grammatical errors, I kinda rushed this coz I wanted y'all to read it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**To YFWE: I'll keep the rating the way it is, or at least for now. I'm glad you're reading:) **

**To RadiantBeam: Yup, Derek's like his dad.**

**To someone who loves your sto… : I'm glad to know you like it, Jack's dragon powers are pretty much his _only_ powers, like any other dragon. You go on neopets? I do to! Stefaniestar is my username there.**

**People so sorry it took so long I had a major writer's block, and I recently started another story and its Incredibles, so I still have to get used to the part where the older sister have the same name, ya know what I mean? Violet Long and Violet Parr? **

**ANYWAY here's chapter thirteen, I must warn you thirteen is an unlucky number… (laughs) Kidding!**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

Violet opened her eyes. She blinked several times before realizing where she was- underneath a pile of concrete. Her wings were pressed tightly against her back and her body was pinned down.

She tried to get up but couldn't. She breathed in as much air as the weight on top of her would allow and lifted the pile of concrete with all the strength left within her.

She stood up, her legs weak and aching. She took several shaky steps forward before collapsing again. She saw a figure not too far ahead. "T-Tria?" Violet said weakly.

"Violet!" Tria exclaimed. She ran over to her. "Are you a'right?" she asked. "I've been searchin' this whole place for you ever since I woke up."

"What happened?" Violet asked, "H-how long have I b-been knocked out?"

"Quite long," Tria mumbled.

"How long?"

"Long enough for **_him_** to take over," Tria mumbled, avoiding the look of shock on Violet's blue dragon eyes.

"WHAT?" Violet exclaimed. "H-how could he? What happened?" She asked, unable to believe what she'd just heard.

"Vi, ya can't go attackin' him now! He's on top in NYC!" Tria said.

"Wait… only **_this_** city?" Violet asked.

"For now," Tria replied.

"Oh…" Violet mumbled. She felt tired and weak again. She's used a lot of strength and energy in pushing the concrete and who-knows-what off her. "Rest… need some rest…"

Tria watched as Violet got to sleep. "I guess you'll need it." Tria muttered.

* * *

"Come out of wherever you're hiding, boy!" growled a hypnotized dragon. He looked left and right, scanning the streets with his evil red eyes. "You can run, but you can't hide!" he yelled angrily before leaving to look in another street. 

Jack lifted the lid of the dumpster with a trembling hand. Once he was sure the guard was gone, he opened the dumpster completely and crawled out.

He leaned against the alley walls, breathing heavily, heart pounding, eyes darting to and fro. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping it would help calm him.

"Okay, Jack," he said to himself, "objective one- keep yourself away from the public's eye, objective two- find you're family, obje-" he stopped when he saw an elf taking out the laundry. "Find a disguise…" Jack said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Violet and Tria talked with one another about a plan to become reunited with their families. 

"We need a disguise or somethin' like 'at." Tria said.

"Hmm," Violet tried to remember a spell she'd read about somewhere. "Aha! I got it!"

"What?" Tria raised an eyebrow.

Violet didn't answer, "Don't move," she put her hands on a bewildered Tria's ears, "Mucro Auris!"

Tria ears suddenly grew pointy. "What did you do?" Tria asked.

"We can disguise ourselves as elves," Violet said, doing the same to her own ears.

Tria giggled as Violet's ears became pointed.

"What?" Violet asked, "You look just as ridiculous, ya know!"

"You do realize this won't disguise us entirely,"

"Trust me, I have an idea, pointy ear,"

"'Pointy ear' yourself, sharp ear!"

* * *

Jack pulled the hood of the cloak he'd found over his face. He sighed nervously. He glanced at the bar he was to sneak into, two large, bulky dragons stood guarding the entrance. If he wasn't desperately in need of something to drink he wouldn't be taking such a risk. 

He took a deep breath and walked towards the guards. "Let me through," he said in a voice as deep as he could manage.

"What if he's one of the Longs?" the guard asked his partner.

"Nah! He's too short to be that Jake guy." said the other guard.

"What about the kid?"

"He sounds like a grown up, man," said the second guard, "let him through,"

"I guess you're right, pal," He faced Jack, who was holding his breath, "Get in,"

Jack began walking in when the second guard put a clawed hand on his shoulder. Jack tried not too flinch… or at least not to flinch too obviously. Jack tensed as the dragon leaned closer, he hoped the hood had covered his face well enough.

"Stay away from the Minotaur Wine," the dragon told him, "you'll be dazed 'till dawn,"

Jack relaxed, "I-I'll try to remember that," he said, remembering to disguise his voice at the last minute. He nodded before entering, he looked around, trying to find an empty spot. He put his hands in his pockets before growling in frustration. "Great! I got nothing!"

He walked over to a table where two hooded figures sat drinking iced tea. "Uh… excuse me…" he said unsurely, he thought of what to say as the figures turned to face him.

"C-can I… uh…" he gazed thirstily at their drinks, "Can I borrow some money?" he asked quietly.

A hand grabbed his wrist, "Jack, it's you!"

**

* * *

Who could it be? **


	14. Chapter 14

**To RadiantBeam: Good guess, but no.**

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

Jack found himself being pulled away from the table. He was dragged out the bar through the backdoor.

"Who the heck are you?" Jack asked once he got his hand back.

"Jack, it's me." Violet showed her face.

Jack burst out laughing, "Wha… what did… what did you do to you're ears?" he finally managed to say.

Violet crossed her arms and glared at Jack, "Just in case the hood came off, Tria and I could have pretended to be elves."

"That still doesn't stop us from looking stupid," Tria added as she pulled the hood back to reveal her face.

Jack laughed louder, "Tria… you… **_you_** look even more hilarious!"

"Boy, if you don't stop laughin', we leavin' you here, ya hear?" Tria said, clearly showing her annoyance.

"Oh… all right," Jack said, slowly starting to stop laughing.

"Now, that you're sane again, I need to talk to you," said Violet.

"What about?" Jack asked, "Oh, and I'm still thirsty, by the way," Jack added.

"Ugh!" Violet goaned, "Fine," she sighed, pulling her hood back on, "Come on let's go back in," She led them back into the bar, where they ordered a drink for Jack.

"You guys are really using up the magical money dad gave me," Violet glared at them while giving the elf the money.

Jack felt his sister glaring at him as he drank. "Hey, can ya blame me?" he asked.

Violet sighed, "Anyway, Jack I need ya to tell me what you know about what happened to this place."

"Have you been under a rock?" Jack asked.

"Concrete, actually," Violet muttered.

"Whatever," Jack said, "Back to the point, the Dark Dragon's taken over, he's like the big boss o' the city. I mean… haven't you seen the billboard?"

"Yeah, we saw it, he had a picture of himself on it." Tria replied.

"But do you know where mom and dad are?" Violet asked, completely ignoring Jack's last sentence.

"No." Jack shook his head.

"What happened?" Violet asked, "The last thing I remember happened was us fighting the Dark Dragon's army. Then, Tria and I were buried under a building that collapsed."

"So, **_that's_** what happened to you guys." Jack said. I fought nearby mom and dad, then the Dark Dragon's son, what's-his-name flew at me." Jack told them, "Then, I felt something hit me. I woke up and found myself nearly trampled by a crowd of mythical creatures. Then I was chased by dragon, found a cloak and found you two."

* * *

Rose sighed. _'I failed,' _were the words that were repeated continuously in her mind. She'd been staying in a room that survived the battle. _'The battle we lost,' _All around were broken buildings and the feeling of failure and death. 

"Jake, I hoped you survived," Rose muttered. She remembered the time when she first saw Jake shape-shift from dragon to human. She remembered how she would glare at the dragon that was Jake with hatred during the Equinox Hunt.

She remembered when she prepared to strike. Jake revealed himself just in time. She remembered how the Huntsmaster glared and yelled at her, repeating the word she had come to hate and fear-**_ failure._**

A thought that had been pushed away and forgotten finally came to her. She stood up, "How could I have been so stupid!" she scolded herself. She remembered something the Huntsmaster had told her, "Forgetfulness and failure are one, and I do not tolerate failure," he had told her this early in her training, and this was one of the lessons she remembered. Sure, he was evil, but some of the things he'd thought her could have been used for good.

She ran out of the room to search for her children, wherever they were. She ran to what was now the city. She stopped when she saw posters on a wall. There were seven posters, two were of Jake, his dragon and human form, two were of both of Jack's forms, and another two were of Violet in her dragon and human forms, and the last one, the seventh one, was of her.

"We've been waiting for you, Rose Long." Rose spun around and found herself surrounded by dragons.

"What do you want?" she asked in a voice that wasn't as cold as she'd expected.

"Our master wants you and your family," said a dragon, "that much is obvious,"

* * *

"Did you hear?" Two leprechauns walked into the bar talking loudly. 

"Rose Long was captured today."

Violet spat out the water she was about to swallow. She transformed her ear into a dragon one early enough to hear the first leprechaun whisper to his friend, "He or she has bad manners."

"Wait a moment, did you just say Rose Long was captured?"

"Yes, I did!"

"I flipped a coin on that. Hurray! My luck is returning!"

"That's good to hear, you've been having bad luck ever since you lost that pot of our gold."

"You think the others will get caught too?"

"That's possible, especially since one of them has been caught."

"What do we do?" Violet and Jack asked each other once they were sure the leprechauns were going to talk about other things.

"Hold up!" Tria said, "Knowing you two, you're probably gonna try to go running off to save her an' do something heroic, but I don' think ya should."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"One- you two don't know what you're up against, two- you both don't know where Aunt Rose is, three- if you do know the other two, you're **_still_** outnumbered." Tria explained.

"But we have to do something!" Violet said.

Tria put her hands up defensively, "I never said ya couldn't."

"But what if mom's hurt or something?" Jack asked.

Violet shuddered, "I don't even wanna **_think_** of how they caught her."

"Another thing's that we still have to find you're dad **_and_** my parents." Tria said.


End file.
